


Movement

by whileden



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileden/pseuds/whileden
Summary: ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ วิล แกรห์ม จูบกับจิตแพทย์นั้นพังไม่เป็นท่า
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sf นี้จะมีทั้งหมด 2 chapter นะคะ เผื่อใครแวะเข้ามาแล้วอยากย้อนกลับไปดูเหตุการณ์ I kissed Alana Bloom อยู่ในซีซั่นแรก ep 8 ฮะ เรารู้สึกว่าคู่นี้เป็นอะไรที่ท้าทายในการบรรยายตลอดเลย แต่ก็เป็นอะไรที่ชอบมาก ๆ ถ้ามีข้อติชมหรือแนะนำยังไงก็ฝากไว้ได้เสมอเลยนะคะ ขอบคุณที่แวะเข้ามา อย่าลืมรักษาสุขภาพด้วยน้า ขอให้มีวันที่ดีค่ะ ♥

_movement -_

(I)

ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ วิล แกรห์ม จูบกับจิตแพทย์นั้นพังไม่เป็นท่า

เขาอาจนับว่ามันเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายได้แน่นอนพอ ๆ กับที่เป็นครั้งแรก หรือไม่ครั้งแรกก็เกิดขึ้นไปก่อนหน้านั้นสักปีสองปีแล้วในความคิดของเขา เพราะบางทีคนเราก็จูบกันโดยไม่ผ่านการสัมผัสแนบเนื้อ จูบด้วยสายตา จูบด้วยความปรารถนาที่อยู่ในนั้น วิลจึงตอบคำถามฮันนิบาลโดยแทบไม่ต้องไตร่ตรองอะไร _"ผมอยากจูบเธอตั้งแต่แรกเจอแล้ว เธอน่าจูบจะตายไป"_

และบางทีฮันนิบาลคงได้ยินอะไรต่อมิอะไรในน้ำเสียงของวิล การตัดพ้อต่อตัวตน การต่อสู้กับเสียงรบกวนหลังปล่องไฟซึ่งแท้จริงแล้วเกิดขึ้นเองในหัวของเขา คนเป็นหมอจึงขมวดมันเป็นข้อสรุปสั้น ๆ ที่ว่าวิลจูบเธอเพื่อต้องการที่ยึดเหนี่ยว และวิลเองก็สรุปสั้น ๆ ว่าเขารู้สึกไม่มั่นคง ทว่าพักหลังมานี้การอนุมานข้อสรุปซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าไม่เคยช่วยให้จิตใจเขาสงบขึ้น รังแต่จะกวนความคิดให้ฟุ้งซ่านจนต้องขับรถฝ่าอากาศหนาวเหน็บราวชั่วโมงมาถึงที่นี่

"เธอรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้"

ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์กล่าว ขณะประคองจานรองของหวานสองข้างในมือไปยังโต๊ะและจัดเก็บเมนูของคาวก่อนหน้าซึ่งเจ้าตัวโกหกว่าเพื่อนร่วมงานมีธุระกะทันหันจนต้องผลุนผลันออกไป วิลมองตามการกระทำนั้น ใจลอยออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ฝ่าบานกระจกสะท้อนภาพหิมะโปรยปรายลงมา

"คุณก็รู้สึกว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้"

"ผมเห็นความเป็นไปได้กับเป็นไปไม่ได้ เท่า ๆ กัน แต่ผมไม่อาจตัดสินหรอก"

"คุณเห็นด้วยกับเธอ" วิลย้ายตัวเองมาที่โต๊ะอาหาร หย่อนกายนั่งลงตรงหน้าจานขนม ฮันนิบาลอยู่ตรงข้ามเขา กำลังเทเครื่องดื่ม "คุณเห็นด้วยที่เธอบอกว่าเธอไม่เหมาะกับผม และผมไม่เหมาะกับเธอ บางทีคุณอาจจะตัดสินไปแล้วโดยไม่รู้ตัวก็ได้"

ข้อมือของจิตแพทย์ชะงักค้างอยู่เล็กน้อย จากนั้นเขาวางเหยือกบรรจุน้ำผลไม้ลงบนโต๊ะ ถามด้วยสุ้มเสียงติดจะสงสัย ทว่านุ่มนวล

"ผมตัดสินอะไรคุณล่ะ วิล"

วิล แกรห์ม ยืดหลังตรงยามสูดลมหายใจเข้า ก่อนผ่อนยาวออกมา ตระหนักว่าตนเองกำลังฉุนเฉียวเกินปกติ ไม่ว่าด้วยผลข้างเคียงจากฝันร้ายหรือการเห็นภาพหลอนพวกนั้น เขาไม่รู้จะจัดการกับมันอย่างไร

"ไม่มีอะไรครับ" ตอบพลางส่ายศีรษะ วิลตัดสินใจจะเลิกพูดถึงเรื่องทั้งหมดขณะหยิบส้อมขึ้นมาตัดชิ้นขนมหวาน แต่ฮันนิบาลเอ่ยขึ้นก่อน

"คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าผมไม่ตัดสินคุณ และคุณจะมีผมไว้เป็นที่ยึดพิงได้เสมอ"

คนฟังวางส้อม แค่นหัวเราะ "ทำไมใคร ๆ ก็พูดอย่างนั้นในขณะที่ปฏิบัติต่างออกไป ทำไมถึงเป็นกับผม" วิลรู้ว่าเขาเริ่มควบคุมไม่อยู่ เสียงรบกวนเหมือนฟันเฟืองรถไฟแล่นไปในหัว เขาผายมือและลงน้ำหนักคำพูดโดยไม่สนใจอีกต่อไปแล้วว่านั่นจะเป็นการหยาบคายหรือไม่ "ถ้าคุณเป็นเธอ คุณก็จะปฏิเสธเหมือนเธอ ต่อให้ผมบอกคุณว่าเลิกคิดมากเถอะ ผมไม่ใช่คนไข้ของคุณ แต่ผมก็เป็นอยู่ดี ช่างเป็นความกรุณาที่ทุกคนสามารถเป็นที่พักพิง ถ้าผมบอกว่ามีเสียงอยู่หลังกำแพงนั่นและมันทำให้ผมนอนไม่หลับ คุณก็จะจูบกับผมหรือไง"

ชั่วขณะทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบ

ฮันนิบาลมองคนตรงหน้าอย่างที่เขามักพินิจอยู่บ่อยครั้ง ไร้การขมวดบทสนทนาใดเป็นข้อสรุป ขนมหวานเย็นชืดเร็วกว่าที่ควรเป็น วิลลงมือทาน ส่วนฮันนิบาลนั่งลงและจิบน้ำผลไม้ราวกับคำถามของวิลทำให้ลำคอแห้งผากขึ้นมา ที่สุดแล้วเขาก็ตอบคำถามนั้น

"คุณจะเสียใจถ้าจูบกับผม"

วิลเหลือบมองขณะถือช้อนด้วยมือขวาและขนมยังพูนอยู่ในแก้ม "คุณต่างหากจะเสียใจถ้าไม่จูบกับผม"

ริมฝีปากฮันนิบาลวาดเป็นรอยยิ้ม วิลอาจกล่าวโดยไม่คิดอะไร หรือไม่ก็แค่ _ยัง_ ไม่คิดอะไร เบดีเลียจะค้านเขาอย่างหัวชนฝาทีเดียวว่าเขาควรรักษาระยะไว้ด้วยจรรยาบรรณ ถึงแม้ว่าอาการประชดประชันเล็ก ๆ เคล้าความอยากเอาชนะของเจ้าหน้าที่พิเศษเอฟบีไอคนนั้นจะกระตุ้นความถูกอกถูกใจให้หมอเจ้าของไข้เสียเหลือเกิน

"ทำไมผมถึงจะเสียใจล่ะ"

ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์ลืมไปแล้ว — การรักษาระยะห่างอันไร้สาระนั่น

"แล้วทำไมถึงจะไม่ล่ะ" วิลเม้มริมฝีปาก ไล้ลิ้นเลียครีมสีขาวซึ่งเปรอะตรงมุม เขาก้มหน้าก้มตาเขี่ยช้อนไปมาในแอ่งขนมหวานเหมือนที่กำลังจัดระเบียบแอ่งความคิดของตัวเอง และเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบสายตาฮันนิบาล เขาก็ผ่อนลมหายใจ "ขอโทษครับ"

อีกฝ่ายยิ้มรับบางเบา ส่งแก้วเครื่องดื่มเคล้ากลิ่นผลไม้รวยรินให้เขา "ไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอก ผมรู้ว่าคนเราอาจจะพูดอะไรได้บ้างเวลาเครียด" ลุกจากเก้าอี้เพื่อไปหยิบขวดไวน์จากเคาน์เตอร์ในห้องครัวและกลับมาพร้อมแก้วอีกสองใบ ฮันนิบาลถอดเสื้อคลุมพาดไว้มุมหนึ่งของห้อง รั้งแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตขึ้นไปกระชับระดับศอก ว่าด้วยท่าทีผ่อนคลาย "ผมรู้ว่าคนเราน่าจะดื่มอะไรเวลาเครียดด้วย"

"ผม— ไม่รู้สิ" วิลนวดขมับตัวเอง "ผมรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังร่วงหล่นลงมา ผมไม่รู้ว่าจะตกถึงข้างล่างเมื่อไร"

ฮันนิบาลดึงจุกไม้คอร์ก ของเหลวในขวดไหลผ่านปากแก้วสู่ผิวก้นแก้วในไม่กี่วินาที เขาเห็นวิลใช้หลังนิ้วดันแก้วน้ำผลไม้ให้ขยับออกไปอีกนิด เพื่อเนื้อที่ว่างตรงนั้นจะถูกแทนที่ด้วยแก้วไวน์ เขาส่งมันให้วิล กลิ่นเครื่องดื่มอบอวลอยู่ใต้จมูก วิลกำลังร่วงหล่น ฮันนิบาลคิดว่าบางทีเขาก็กำลังร่วงหล่นอยู่เช่นกัน แค่ชั่วขณะเดียวตอนสีสันของรสไวน์ไหลผ่านลำคอ

"บางครั้งการร่วงหล่นก็ดีต่อเรานะวิล"

เขาได้ยินเสียงวิลหัวเราะเป็นครั้งที่สอง แทบจะไพเราะเหมือนบทเพลง ต่อให้วิลกำลังหัวเราะเยาะโชคชะตาของตนเองอยู่ก็ตาม

"ถ้าคุณร่วงลงมา คุณจะจับอะไรไว้เป็นที่ยึดเหนี่ยว ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์"

"คงต้องรอจนกว่าจะแน่ใจว่าผมดึงตัวเองขึ้นมาไม่ได้ ถึงจะตัดสินใจว่าจะไขว่คว้าอะไรเป็นที่ยึด"

วิลดื่มไวน์อีกสองอึก และถาม "คุณเชื่อในพระเจ้าไหม"

"ผมเชื่อว่าพระเจ้าจะไม่ดึงใครขึ้นไปแน่"

วิลล้าเกินกว่าจะตีความ ทุกครั้งที่กลืนไวน์ลงไปเขาผุดคำถามใหม่ ๆ ขึ้นมาเสมอ ฮันนิบาลจะรู้ว่าเขาไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบจริงจังอีกต่อไปแล้ว อย่างน้อยก็ในคืนนี้ ครึ่งชั่วโมงถัดมาเจ้าของบ้านจึงเอ่ยปากให้วิลพักที่นี่ก่อน ถนนข้างนอกกำลังปกคลุมด้วยหิมะตกหนัก

เมื่อฮันนิบาลขอตัวไปอาบน้ำ วิลถอดเสื้อกั๊กของเขาออกและยังคงถือแก้วอยู่ในมือ ไวน์ น้ำผลไม้ หรืออาจจะเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ซึ่งส่งกลิ่นอบอวลแตกต่างไปจากนั้น เขาเดินเข้าไปในครัวเพื่อค้นตู้เหนือเคาน์เตอร์ หอบเอาขวดอะไรก็ตามที่เขาไม่ทันอ่านชื่อมันออกมาและใช้ความพยายามเกินกว่าปกติเล็กน้อยในการปีนบันไดที่พาดอยู่ในห้องทำงานขึ้นไปชั้นบน

เขาได้ยินเสียงดังคลิก ๆ เหมือนฟันเฟืองรถไฟแล่นในหัวอีกครั้ง เสียงโหยหวนของสัตว์ไม่ทราบชนิดก่อนทั้งหมดจะเลือนหายไปฉับพลัน เขากลืนของเหลวรสบาดคอครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าและนึกถึงสีแดงสดของชุดคลุมที่อลาน่า บลูม สวมใส่เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อน เขานึกถึงน้ำเสียงแข็งกร้าวของแจ็ค อย่างน้อยก็สักนาทีที่เขาไม่ได้นึกถึงลมหายใจครืดคราดของกวางตัวนั้น แต่เขาก็ยังไม่รู้จะไขว่คว้าอะไร

_พระเจ้าจะไม่ดึงใครขึ้นไปแน่_

เพราะว่าแม้แต่พระเจ้าเองก็ทอดทิ้งเขาไปด้วย

"วิล"

_"วิล"_ ฮันนิบาลเรียกซ้ำ ย่อกายลงข้าง ๆ คนที่กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนพิงชั้นหนังสือ คราแรกเขานึกกังวลว่าวิลจะละเมอเดินออกไปข้างนอกอีกเมื่อเขาออกมาจากห้องน้ำและไม่พบวิลที่ห้องอาหาร ทว่าเสียงแก้วกลิ้งตกจากฝ่ามือกระทบพื้นเบา ๆ เรียกให้เขาขึ้นมาพบวิลข้างบนนี่ กลิ่นเครื่องดื่มฟุ้งออกมาจากคนหลับตาไม่ได้สติ ฮันนิบาลหยิบขวดออกจากอ้อมแขนวิล

"ผมคิดถึงหมาของผม.."

เสียงนั้นเลื่อนลอยแผ่วเบาจนเกือบไม่ได้ยิน ฮันนิบาลวางขวดไว้ห่างออกไป เห็นแก้วนอนแอ้งแม้งชนกับผนังอีกด้านตอนที่เขาโน้มศีรษะลงไปฟังวิลให้ถนัด แต่วิลไม่ได้เอ่ยซ้ำ

"วิล คุณได้ยินผมหรือเปล่า" คนเป็นหมอแตะฝ่ามือสัมผัสหน้าผากวิล แทรกเข้าใต้เส้นผมลอนปรกเหนือคิ้ว ผิวชื้นเหงื่อให้ความรู้สึกเย็นเยียบก่อนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นอุ่นขึ้น ใบหน้าฝาดสีแดงอ่อนด้วยฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์เป็นส่วนใหญ่ ฮันนิบาลดูให้แน่ใจว่าคนป่วยของเขาไม่ได้จับไข้ ตั้งใจจะประคองวิลขึ้น ทว่าร่างในอ้อมแขนก็งึมงำเสียจนเขาไม่วายต้องก้มลงไปฟังอีกรอบ

"ผมคิดถึงหมาของผม"

_แน่ล่ะ วิล แกรห์ม จะไปคิดถึงใครได้_ ฮันนิบาลเปลี่ยนมาทิ้งตัวลงข้าง ๆ วิลแทน

"อย่างน้อยพวกเขาก็มองว่าผมคือวิล คนที่อาบน้ำและให้อาหารน่ะ—" วิลสะอึก ลืมตาอย่างไม่เต็มที่นัก ฮันนิบาลไม่เคยคิดว่าจะได้เห็นคนตรงหน้าเขาเมามายเช่นนี้ เขากำลังตั้งใจฟัง "ไม่ใช่วิลที่ _ประหลาด_ "

"อาจจะเพราะหมาพวกนั้นคิดอะไรซับซ้อนไม่ได้"

วิลขมวดคิ้ว ฮันนิบาลรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องไม่สบอารมณ์ เขาตั้งใจแหย่ให้คนเมาไม่สบอารมณ์

"แล้วไม่ดีตรงไหนล่ะ ผมไม่ต้องถูกวิเคราะห์จิตใจตอนให้อาหารพวกเขา"

เสียงวิลเกือบจะเป็นโทนเดียวกับเมื่อยามเขาพบกันครั้งแรก _'อย่ามาวิเคราะห์จิตผม คุณไม่ชอบเวลาผมโดนวิเคราะห์จิตหรอก'_ แต่ท่าทีนั้นอ่อนโยนกว่า วิลหลับตาอีกครั้ง วาดแขนข้างหนึ่งขึ้นไปในอากาศเหมือนยามเขาละเมอ ไม่ทันคิดว่าตนเองต้องการไขว่คว้าอะไรก็สะอึกรอบที่สอง แรงกระตุกปล่อยท่อนแขนตกผล็อยลงมา ฮันนิบาลคว้ามือเขาไว้

"แล้วไม่ดีตรงไหนล่ะ.." วิลฝืนอาการคอพับคออ่อนซึ่งอาจทำให้เขาหัวปักลงกับไหล่คนตรงหน้า "ผมไม่ได้ต้องการดึงเธอให้ร่วงลงมาด้วย ไม่เลย.. ผมจูบอลาน่า บลูม แล้วผมก็รู้สึกผิดหวัง ไม่ใช่ในตัวเธอแต่ผมผิดหวังกับตัวเอง บางทีผมอาจจะโกรธ ทุกคนมองผมเป็นอะไรสักอย่างที่พวกเขาไม่กล้าเข้าใกล้ เหมือนถ้วยชาวางอยู่ขอบโต๊ะแล้วนั่นแหละ พวกเขากลัวว่ามันจะหล่นแตก และผมก็กลัวเหมือนกัน กลัวว่าพอแตกแล้วเศษของมันจะบาดใครก็ตามที่เข้ามาใกล้ผมให้เป็นรอยแผล"

หลังจากพรั่งพรูความอัดอั้นตันใจวิลก็คิดว่าช่างปะไร เขาไม่มีแรงฝืน วิลปล่อยหน้าผากสัมผัสพิงอยู่กับบ่าฮันนิบาล ผู้ซึ่งนาทีต่อมาก็วางฝ่ามืออุ่น ๆ ลงบนต้นคอเขา

"ผมไม่เห็นความโกรธของคุณเลย วิล ผมเห็นแต่ความน้อยใจ"

ฮันนิบาลอาจเลือกคำพูดที่เขาไตร่ตรองแล้วเพื่อปลอบประโลมดังเช่นเคย ทว่าสิ่งที่เขาทำเป็นเพียงการเกลี่ยนิ้วมือแผ่วเบาไปตามแนวเส้นผมคนในอ้อมแขน กระทั่งรู้สึกได้ว่าวิลคว้าจับชายเสื้อเขาไว้ด้วยมือข้างหนึ่ง _'บางครั้งการร่วงหล่นก็ดีสำหรับเรา'_ ฮันนิบาลไขว่คว้าวิล

ไร้ซึ่งเสียงหลังกำแพง ชั่วขณะวิลคิดว่าความกลัวปลดปล่อยเขาไป เขาขยับซุกกายหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยวเพียงเล็กน้อย และนั่นเพียงพอแล้ว เมื่อแรงเคลื่อนไหวส่งไปถึงฮันนิบาล ฝ่ามือบนหลังคอก็เคลื่อนไหวตาม

_'คุณจะเสียใจถ้าจูบกับผม'_

_'คุณต่างหากจะเสียใจถ้าไม่จูบกับผม'_

หรือไม่พวกเขาก็จะเสียใจกันทั้งคู่ หรือไม่ก็สุขล้น คนเป็นหมอประคองหลังคอวิลอย่างมั่นคงเพื่อให้เงยหน้าขึ้นมา วิลหลับตา จมดิ่งสู่ห้วงนิทราสีเดียวกับเนื้อไวน์ ได้ยินเสียงฮันนิบาลเรียกชื่อเขา เรียกด้วยพยางค์เดียวสั้น ๆ อันคุ้นเคย แล้วพวกเขาก็สามารถจมลงได้ลึกยิ่งกว่านั้น

ใช้เพียงเสี้ยวนาที ที่ฮันนิบาลตระหนักว่าวันหนึ่งวิลจะตื่นขึ้นมาและจดจำได้ ขับรถตรงมาที่นี่เพื่อถามเขา หรือไม่ก็ถามในเช้าวันพรุ่งนี้เลย ว่า _ทำไมถึงจูบผมล่ะ_ ส่วนเขาจะมีเหตุผลหลายอย่างตระเตรียมไว้ แต่สุดท้ายแล้ว ถึงแม้ผิดวิสัยอยู่ในที เขาคงจะตอบแค่ _'ทำไมจะไม่ล่ะ ผมอยากจูบคุณตั้งแต่แรกเจอแล้ว คุณน่าจูบจะตายไป'_

จากนั้นพระเจ้าก็คงจะยังยืนกรานไม่ดึงใครขึ้นไปอย่างเดิม แต่ฮันนิบาลไม่สนใจ เขาไม่ต้องพึ่งพระเจ้า ตราบที่เรียวนิ้วกดประคองท้ายทอยวิล แกรห์มไว้ ริมฝีปากเบียดลงไป ตรงหน้าเขาคือสรวงสวรรค์

ฮันนิบาลบรรจงทุกสัมผัส ละเลียดไล้ริมฝีปากอีกฝ่ายจนลมหายใจกระชั้นช่วง กลิ่นหอมหวานยวนให้คนจวนเจียนจะอดไม่ได้แทรกลิ้นเข้าไปซึมซับ เสียงครางฮือของวิลเป็นตัวกระตุ้นชั้นดี ฮันนิบาลละออกเชื่องช้า เพื่อที่จะกดแนบริมฝีปากของเขาเข้ากับลำคอระหงยามวิลเชิดคางมนขึ้นส่งเสียง

ผิดคาดกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด วิล แกรห์ม คว้าต้นแขนฮันนิบาล แพขนตาขยับไหวคล้ายพยายามเปิดขึ้น แต่แล้วก็ปิดสนิทลงหนีแสงนวลเหนือชั้นหนังสือขึ้นไป เขาพึมพำ แม้จะคิดว่ากำลังฝันอยู่ก็ตามที

_"ทำไม.."_

และเมื่อคำถามสั้นกว่าที่คาดไว้ ฮันนิบาลจึงตอบไปเพียง.. _"ผมอยากจูบคุณ"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> เขาจูบวิล เขาไปสวรรค์มาแล้ว มากครั้งเท่าที่คนอย่างเขาจะมีโอกาสได้สัมผัส มากครั้งเท่าที่จิตวิญญาณจะยอมปักหลักเชื่อว่าเขาไม่มีวันต้องเห็นนรกอีก

_movement -_

(II)

ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์ เจอหน้าผู้ป่วยของเขานั้นพังไม่เป็นชิ้นดี

เขาอาจนับว่ามันเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายได้เกือบจะแน่นอนเมื่อเขายืนอยู่อีกฝั่งของปลายกระบอกปืน เมื่อเขาซุกซ่อนความจริงไว้เช่นเดียวกับที่วิลซ่อนกายอยู่หลังอาวุธซึ่งประคองด้วยมืออันไม่มั่นคงนั้น เขารับรู้ความเจ็บปวดได้แม้ไม่มีบาดแผล โลมเลียกัดกิน พุ่งตรงแม่นยำและยังทิ้งร่องรอยฟุ้งกระจายเหมือนกลิ่นดินปืนหลังฝึกซ้อม

แต่ถึงกระนั้น ต่อหน้าความเจ็บปวดซึ่งทะลักออกมาจากที่ซุกซ่อนจนคนทั้งสองสัมผัสได้ เขาก็ยังไม่สามารถแยกออกว่าใครคงจะเป็นเจ้าของบาดแผลได้มากกว่ากัน

วิลกลับบ้าน

พักหลังกะจิตกะใจเขามักจะโบยบินไปอย่างไร้รูปแบบ เขาใช้เวลาส่วนใหญ่หลังออกจากโรงพยาบาลรัฐบัลติมอร์สำหรับอาชญากรวิกลจริตไปกับการสร้างตัวตนใหม่ขึ้นมา วิลไม่ใช่นักแสดง แต่เขารู้วิธี _ลงไปให้ลึก_ เพื่อการแสดงอันไร้ที่ติ และมันเป็นดาบสองคม เขาจึงกลับมายังบ้านทุกครั้งเพื่อที่จะส่องกระจกแล้วมองเห็นตัวตนของตัวเอง ครั้งหนึ่งฮันนิบาลเคยเป็นกระจกให้เขา หรือไม่ทุกวันนี้ก็ยังเป็นอยู่ เพียงแต่กลับกลายเป็นกระจกที่วิลส่องแล้วเห็นภาพเบลอ ละลายส่วนที่ดีที่สุดในตัวเขาให้จืดจาง

ตกเย็นครอว์ฟอร์ดจะโทร.หาเขา แค่ถามความเป็นไปเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเป็นสาระสำคัญ แต่วิลรู้ว่ามันสำคัญสำหรับแจ็ค ความเงียบแทรกอยู่เรื่อย ๆ ระหว่างบทสนทนาเหมือนร้อยด้ายบนตะเข็บผ้าจากนั้นอีกฝ่ายก็จะวางสายไป พวกเขาไม่พูดถึงแผนการกันผ่านโทรศัพท์ เช่นเดียวกับที่ไม่ผ่านอีเมล หรือผ่านคนอื่น คุยกันต่อหน้าเท่านั้นเพื่อให้มั่นใจว่าจะไม่มีคนนอกรู้ บางครั้งวิลจะสารภาพว่าเขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาทำได้ดีพอหรือไม่ ถึงแม้เขาไม่เห็นความเคลือบแคลงสงสัยบนกระจกตาของฮันนิบาลเลยก็ตาม

แจ็คจึงบอกว่าทั้งหมดที่วิลต้องทำคือเดินหมากบนกระดานโดยไม่ให้ฮันนิบาลรู้ตัว เคลื่อนไหวโดยปราศจากการเคลื่อนไหว และจากนั้น เขามั่นใจว่าฮันนิบาลจะเคลื่อนไหวตาม

วิลกลับบ้านอีกครั้ง

วางรูปแบบให้ปีกจิตวิญญาณโบยบินไปหาที่ยึดเหนี่ยวขณะเขานั่งเอนหลังอยู่บนเก้าอี้ทำงานของฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์ เมื่อเจ้าของบ้านลงบันไดมาจากชั้นบนและถามอย่างไม่จริงจังว่า "คุณไปไหนมาตอนหลับตา" วิลตอบอย่างตรงไปตรงมา "ผมกลับบ้าน" จากนั้นเขาลุกจากเก้าอี้ตัวเดิมเพื่อเดินไปยังหน้าต่าง ราวกับดูให้แน่ใจว่าส่วนหนึ่งในตัวเขาไม่ได้หลงทางอยู่ข้างนอกนั้น

ฮันนิบาลพบว่าตนเองสนใจในวิธีการเคลื่อนไหวของวิล แกรห์ม ตั้งแต่แรกเจอ วิธีการเลี่ยงสายตา วางหลังมือสัมผัสเอว ทอดน่องด้วยฝีเท้าเนิบนาบไปสอดส่องดูตรงโน้นตรงนี้ราวกับบ้านของเขามีอะไรแปลกใหม่อยู่ทุกครั้ง ยามรู้ตัวอีกทีเขาก็พบว่าความสนใจนั้นค่อย ๆ แปรรูปร่างไปเหมือนสายน้ำที่ไหลผ่านส่วนโค้งของหินในลำธาร กลายเป็นความหลงใหลเสียมากกว่าการมองเพื่อวิเคราะห์พฤติกรรมเหมือนอย่างเคย

"อีกตั้งหลายชั่วโมงกว่าแจ็คจะมา ทำไมไม่เล่าเรื่องบ้านของคุณล่ะ"

วิลเลิกคิ้ว หันมามองดูฮันนิบาลหย่อนกายลงบนโซฟาตัวยาว "มันไม่มีอะไรน่าสนใจนักหรอกครับ คุณเองก็ไปมาแล้ว"

"ผมคิดว่าเรามักจะมีมุมมองต่อบ้านของตัวเองในแบบที่คนนอกไม่มี"

"อย่าง ที่ที่เราซ่อนของมีค่าไว้น่ะเหรอ"

คนเป็นหมอยิ้มเล็กน้อย ปลดกระดุมเสื้อนอกด้วยมือข้างเดียวเพื่อทำบรรยากาศให้ผ่อนคลาย เขาไม่ได้กำลังรักษา วิลไม่ได้กำลังขอความช่วยเหลือ ไม่อีกต่อไป ที่นี่ ขณะนี้ หลังจากทุกอย่างที่พวกเขาผ่านด้วยกันมา เขาอยากจะเรียกได้ว่ามันเป็นช่วงเวลาแห่งการพูดคุยฉันมิตร ก้าวข้ามผ่านการให้อภัยและเริ่มต้นวันใหม่ด้วยการปล่อยให้บทสนทนาเยียวยาบาดแผล

"ผมไม่ค่อยมีอะไรให้ซ่อน แล้วบ้านก็ไม่มีที่เหมาะ ๆ สำหรับซ่อนด้วย อาจจะยกเว้นในปล่องไฟ แต่ไม่เหมือนที่กว้างขวางของคุณ" วิลว่าพลางมองไปโดยรอบ "ถ้าผมอยู่ที่นี่ก็คงจะซ่อนของสำคัญใน.. แจกันนั่นมั้ง คุณล่ะจะซ่อนที่ไหน"

"ชั้นหนังสือของผม"

"งั้นของสำคัญของคุณคงเป็นอะไรเล็กๆ บางๆ แบบที่จะสอดเข้าไปในหน้าหนังสือได้" วิลพิงหลังกับกรอบหน้าต่าง ชั่วขณะเขานึกสงสัยว่าตนเองจะใส่อะไรไว้ในแจกันใบนั้นกันแน่ มันอาจไม่ใช่สิ่งของ เขาซ่อน _ความเป็นจริง_ หนักอึ้งเกินกว่าจะอยู่ในหน้ากระดาษของฮันนิบาล

"ผมเรียกมันว่าความทรงจำ"

"อย่างนั้นพูดเรื่องความทรงจำที่คุณซ่อนไว้ชั้นบนนั่นกันดีกว่า" แม้จะทราบว่าอีกฝ่ายไม่ใคร่จะเล่าความหลังให้ฟังมากนัก แต่แกรห์มก็เสี่ยงกล่าวออกไป เขาแค่ไม่อยากคุยอะไรที่เกี่ยวกับตนเอง เขาไม่อยากส่องกระจกเพื่อจะพบว่าเขาเห็นฮันนิบาลในนั้น "คุณมีอะไรที่ยังต้องซ่อนจาก _พวกเดียวกัน_ อยู่อีกเหรอ"

"ผมไม่ได้ซ่อนมันเพื่อปิดบังหรอก ผมซ่อนเพื่อเก็บมันไว้ เหมือนที่นักพฤกษศาสตร์ทับดอกไม้เพื่อรักษามัน สักวันคุณอาจพยายามนึกออกมาเองก็ได้ มันเป็นความทรงจำร่วม"

ไอแดดพรมปะหลังคอ วิลใช้มือขวาสัมผัสตรงนั้นและเผลอเม้มริมฝีปากโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขาไม่เคยสอดพรรณไม้ชนิดใดก็ตามไว้ระหว่างหน้าหนังสือหรือแผ่นอัด แต่เขาก็ไม่ต้องใช้ความพยายามนึก เพราะเขาจำได้ ทุกสัมผัสในห้วงฝันอันแจ่มชัดที่เขาไม่อยากจะนึกถึง

"คุณล่ะซ่อนอะไรไว้ในแจกันหรือเปล่า วิล มีอะไรที่ต้องซ่อนจากพวกเดียวกันไหม"

เขาละจากหน้าต่างด้วยฝีเท้าเนิบนาบเช่นเคย แต่ละก้าวเป็นจังหวะเดียวกับเข็มนาฬิกา หยุดตรงหน้าฮันนิบาล และแทนที่จะตอบคำถามนั้น เขากลับเป็นฝ่ายถามออกไปแทน

"คุณเคยจูบผมหรือเปล่า ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์ **เรา** เคยจูบกันไหม"

"ใช่"

"ผมต้องถามไหมว่าทำไม"

"คุณรู้คำตอบอยู่แล้ว"

เพราะว่าอีกฝ่ายเป็นจิตแพทย์ผู้ตกหลุมรัก

ผู้เต็มใจจะร่วงหล่น คว้าจับเชือกที่วิลถือไว้บนปากหลุมและหวังอยู่เต็มหัวใจว่าวิลจะไม่ตัดเชือกของเขา ทว่าความเป็นจริงที่ซ่อนอยู่ในแจกันใบนั้น วิลลงมือลับมีดของเขาให้พร้อม

"งั้นผมจะถามอีกอย่างแทนแล้วกัน" วิลนั่งลงข้างฮันนิบาล จับสายตาเลยปลายเท้าตนเองออกไป "ทำไมเราถึงไม่เคยจูบกันอีกเลยครับ"

"อาจเพราะคุณยังไม่เคยเมาอีกเลย"

วิลหัวเราะ ส่วนฮันนิบาลเคยยอมรับ ไม่ว่าเขาจะใช้ความพยายามคาดเดาวิลมากเท่าไรวิลก็มักจะทำให้เขาประหลาดใจจากการคาดเดาไม่ได้อยู่เสมอ ครั้งนี้ก็เช่นกัน อีกฝ่ายเคลื่อนไหวเพียงการพยักหน้าราวกับว่าเขาทั้งคู่ควรจะจูบกันอยู่แล้ว ราวกับว่ามันควรจะเป็นส่วนหนึ่งในวันวานอันหอมหวาน นั่งลงตรงหน้า ชนแก้ว กลืนไวน์ ราวกับว่ามันควรจะเกิดขึ้นอีก

"ผมไม่จำเป็นต้องเมา.. ไม่จำเป็นหรอกด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์"

ไอแดดเกาะตรงปลายเท้า ไล้ขึ้นตามแนวสีข้างราวฉีดพรมเสื้อสูทด้วยน้ำหอม ฮันนิบาลเห็นใบหน้าด้านข้างของวิล เพียงชั่วขณะนั้นเขารู้สึกเหมือนเปิดหนังสือแล้วพบว่าดอกไม้ยังมีชีวิตชีวาและไม่มีวันจะแห้งโรยราไป ชั่วขณะซึ่งวิลหันมา มองปลายคาง สัมผัสถึงลมหายใจอันคุ้นเคยใกล้ริมฝีปากเขา แล้วกลายเป็นสัมผัสอันอุ่นวาบถึงในอก

ถ้าฮันนิบาลเคยจูบทั้งที่รู้ว่าอาจส่งอีกฝ่ายเข้าคุกด้วยมือตัวเอง วิล แกรห์ม ก็กำลังทำเช่นเดียวกัน

"วิล"

"ถอดไอนี่ออกเถอะ" เจ้าหน้าที่พิเศษเอฟบีไอเคาะนิ้วบนบ่าฮันนิบาล จากนั้นเสื้อตัวนอกสีน้ำตาลเข้มของหมอเจ้าของบ้านก็ถูกเปลื้องออกไป ฮันนิบาลไม่รู้ว่าเหตุใดเขาจึงเรียกชื่อวิลด้วยซ้ำ รู้เพียงเขาถูกสะกดอยู่ใต้แววตาอมน้ำเงิน วิลสบตาเขาไม่ห่าง แม้กระทั่งตอนสอดนิ้วเข้ามาปลดกระดุมเม็ดที่สามของเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวใน และเมื่อเขาได้ยินวิล แกรห์ม กระซิบว่า _"เห็นไหมว่าไม่ต้องเมา"_ เขาก็รวบเอวคนช่างพูดขึ้นมานั่งคร่อมบนตักทันที

ไอแดดจากหน้าต่างไล้อาบแผ่นหลังวิล

สัมผัสแต่ละครั้งคั่นเว้นพอให้ได้ยินเสียงลมหายใจก่อนเริ่มใหม่เหมือนคลื่นกระทบฝั่ง วิลลับมีดไว้สำหรับใช้มันกับฮันนิบาล แต่สิ่งแรกที่เขาทำคือตัดปีกจิตวิญญาณของตัวเอง ปล่อยมันจมลงใต้จูบบนหน้าตักซึ่งถูกโอบกอดด้วยความรู้สึกล้นพ้น เขารู้ว่าหวานจนขมมันเป็นอย่างไร เหมือนกลืนไวน์ผสมยาพิษแล้วปล่อยให้รสปร่าแล่นทั่วร่างไม่ต่างจากตอนถือปืนจ่อศีรษะฮันนิบาลเท่าไรนัก หลังจูบที่สามเขางับที่คอฮันนิบาลแล้วยอมให้อีกฝ่ายกึ่งถอดกึ่งกระชากเสื้อเขาออกแต่โดยดี

เมื่อมันไม่อาจเป็นช่วงเวลาแห่งการพูดคุยกันฉันมิตร บทสนทนาจึงไม่ทำหน้าที่เยียวยาอีกต่อไป วิลมักให้สมองของเขาแล่นอย่างเต็มที่อยู่บ่อยครั้ง แต่เขาไม่ได้นึกถึงอะไรเลยตอนย้ายจากโซฟาไปอยู่บนเตียง ไม่แม้แต่หวนไปหาบ้านหรือวันวาน ฮันนิบาลพรมจูบบนบ่าเปลือยเปล่าไปจรดข้างรอยแผลเป็นบนไหล่ซ้ายของวิล เขาเอ่ย "ถ้าตอนนี้คุณยังเป็นตำรวจอยู่" แล้วก็จูบที่หน้าท้อง ผิวของแกรห์มส่วนที่ปกติจะซ่อนอยู่หลังเนื้อผ้านั้นผ่องราวประกายแดดยามเช้าต้องผิวน้ำ เจ้าของห้องนอนพยายามอย่างมากที่จะไม่เผลอฟัดจนช้ำ

"พูดอย่างนั้นมันเป็นรหัสว่า ให้ผมใส่กุญแจมือคุณ อะไรแบบนั้นเหรอครับ"

ฮันนิบาลหัวเราะในลำคอ "ผมไม่มีของแบบนั้นหรอก เว้นก็แต่คุณจะพกมา"

วิลแตะนิ้วเบา ๆ ไปตามแนวเส้นผมบนท้ายทอยอีกฝ่ายตอนฮันนิบาลซอกซอนจมูกไปทั่วลำคอเขาอีก ผะแผ่วและเน้นหนักสลับกัน บางครั้งวิลรู้สึกจั๊กจี้เพราะลมหายใจฮันนิบาลแตะต้องเขาก่อนที่ปลายจมูกนั้นจะสัมผัสลงมาจริง ๆ เบาหวิวดั่งเธรามินกำเนิดบทเพลงแห่งเสียงหัวเราะ เมื่อปลายนิ้วลากไปตามส่วนโค้งมนวนมาหยุดกลางอกนั้น วิลถาม "ผมจะพกมาทำไม"

"เพื่อจับผม" ประโยคนั้นกระตุกบางอย่างในใจ วิลจึงเลี่ยงที่จะสบตา แต่คนเป็นหมอกำลังเครื่องร้อน เขาใช้มือขวาบีบคางวิลให้หันมามองหน้าก่อนจะป้อนจูบลงซ้ำ ๆ

เสียงโทรศัพท์จากครอว์ฟอร์ดดังบนตู้ข้างเตียง คนเป็นหมอคว้ามาส่งให้วิลแต่อีกฝ่ายส่ายหน้าจนเส้นผมสีน้ำตาลขยับไหวไปบนปลอกหมอน เล็คเตอร์จึงกดรับสาย

แนบโทรศัพท์ไว้ที่หูซ้ายแล้วจูบวิล แกรห์ม

"วิล?"

เสียงแจ็คดังอยู่หนึ่งวินาที เขาอาจจะเงียบไปเพราะพลิกดูหน้าจอให้แน่ใจว่าวิลกดรับแล้ว จากนั้นวิลก็แย่งเครื่องมือสื่อสารจากมือฮันนิบาลเพื่อกดตัดสาย พวกเขาไม่พูดถึงเสียงที่ว่านั้น ราวกับมันไม่ได้เกิดขึ้น ฝังกลบมันด้วยเสียงลมหายใจหนักหน่วง ชัดพอ ๆ กับเสียงประทับจูบบนหน้าอกและต้นขา ภายใต้ผมเผ้ายุ่งเหยิงกับร่างกายขยับไหวราวพู่กันตวัดบนผืนผ้าใบของจิตรกร

"ด็อกเตอร์เล็คเตอร์.." วิลเรียกด้วยเสียงกระท่อนกระแท่น ตอนความวาบหวามไหลรวมอยู่ตรงจุดกึ่งกลางกาย

"ฮันนิบาล วิล แค่ฮันนิบาลก็พอ"

พวกเขาอาจกลายเป็นภาพวาดซึ่งแต้มด้วยฝีแปรงอันยากจะคาดเดา บางจังหวะเขาสัมผัสกันอย่างประณีต บางจังหวะเหมือนสะบัดข้อมือยกพู่กันกะทันหันด้วยแรงอารมณ์ ฮันนิบาลบอกวิล "ยกขาขึ้น, อย่างนั้นแหละเด็กดี" แล้ววิลก็ไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรอีกนอกจากความชื้นแฉะ ไม่สนใจอะไรอีกนอกจากผมสีทองยามต้องแสงไฟและผิวขาวซีดเหมือนกระเบื้องเคลือบ ท่อนแขนฮันนิบาลมีเส้นเลือดตัดเด่น ลากยาวผ่านหลังมือจนถึงข้อนิ้ว วิลเห็นได้ชัดตอนอีกฝ่ายวางมือจับต้นขาทั้งสองข้างของเขาซึ่งแยกออกจากกัน ขนาบส่วนที่แรงบีบเค้นชวนอึดอัดถาโถมจนเจ้าตัวหลุดส่งเสียง กลไกของร่างกายทำให้ทั้งต้องการทั้งเผลอขยับหนี สะโพกเขาถูกประคองไว้เหนือผ้าห่ม แต่ความพึงพอใจลอยขึ้นไกลกว่านั้น เร่งเร้าบิดเอวและเคลื่อนไหวไล่ระดับถึงยอดความปรารถนาซึ่งเติมเต็มภาพให้สมบูรณ์ วิลอยู่บนนั้นนานพอเท่าที่จะเรียกชื่อฮันนิบาล

_แค่ ฮันนิบาล_

"อยู่กับผม วิล อยู่กับผม"

เสียงเว้าวอนข้างหูซ้าย ช่วงขณะทิ้งทวนท้ายเหมือนอยู่ไกลออกไป วิลไม่รู้ว่ามีสิ่งใดซ่อนอยู่หลังประโยคนั้น หลังแววตาที่ไม่เคยระแคะระคาย แววตาซึ่งไว้ใจเขา -- มอบหัวใจให้เขา -- กระนั้นฮันนิบาลก็ไม่ใช่คนโง่ เขารู้ว่าเพียงความเสี่ยงครู่ยามเดียวที่อาจเกิดขึ้นคืออะไร เขารู้ว่าบาดแผลเหล่านั้นจะต้องเจ็บ เขาจูบวิล เขาไปสวรรค์มาแล้ว มากครั้งเท่าที่คนอย่างเขาจะมีโอกาสได้สัมผัส มากครั้งเท่าที่จิตวิญญาณจะยอมปักหลักเชื่อว่าเขาไม่มีวันต้องเห็นนรกอีก หรือไม่นั่นก็เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของความโง่งมด้วยเช่นกัน คนเราอ่อนแอเมื่อโดดเดี่ยว เช่นเดียวกับเมื่อมีความรัก หลังคำขอนั่นที่เป็นต้นเหตุของน้ำตรงหางตาวิล ฮันนิบาลจึงกระซิบอีกครา

"ถ้าคุณมีมีดซ่อนอยู่ล่ะก็ หยิบออกมาแล้วปักอกผมเลย"

เนื้อในอกเร่งความเร็วสูบฉีด ริมฝีปากเปิดออกหอบหายใจ จากนั้นวิลหลับตา ในอ้อมกอดบนเตียงซึ่งเปลี่ยนเป็นแท่นบูชาคำโป้ปดของพวกเขา

"ฮันนิบาล.."

วิลเอ่ย แค่เปรยให้ลอยหายตามอากาศไป

"ติดใจจะเรียกแค่ชื่อต้นผมหรือยัง"

วิลพยักหน้า รู้สึกถึงความอุ่นบนเปลือกตาตอนอีกฝ่ายเกลี่ยปลายจมูกสัมผัสกันแผ่วเบา ไม่มีใครผละออกจากใคร หากโบสถ์ยังมีที่เหลือพอสำหรับวิล แกรห์ม เขาคงจะเอ่ยชื่อฮันนิบาลที่นั่นด้วยเหมือนกัน แทนการสารภาพบาปต่อหน้างานจิตรกรรมซึ่งจะแขวนอยู่เหนือแจกันใบนั้นไปตลอด วิลพลิกตัว ฮันนิบาลนอนเท้าแขนอยู่ข้างเขา เส้นผมสีทองปรกหน้าผากก่อนวิลใช้นิ้วเกลี่ยมันขึ้นไปและมองดูมันตกลงมาใหม่

"คุณเคยจินตนาการว่าผมอยู่บนเตียงนี้มาก่อนหรือเปล่า"

คนเป็นหมอถึงกับกระแอม "ไม่เคย"

"โกหก สายตาคุณบอกอยู่ชัดๆ"

ฮันนิบาลหัวเราะอีกระลอกน้อย ๆ "งั้นผมเคย คุณล่ะ"

"ผมไม่จินตนาการว่าจิตแพทย์ตัวเองจะเป็นยังไงเวลามีเซ็กส์หรอก ใครเขาทำกัน"

"ทีผมยังแอบเดาว่าคุณน่าจะเป็นยังไงเวลา _ทำ_ เลย นอกจากบนเตียงแล้วก็อาจจะบนโต๊ะทำงานหรือเก้าอี้ข้างนอกนั้น"

วิลหน้าแดงแจ๋ เขาผุดลุกจากเตียงและคว้าโทรศัพท์มือถือ เจ้าของห้องมองตามร่างเปลือยเปล่าเดินหันหลังจนหายเข้าห้องน้ำไป

บนหน้าจอโทรศัพท์แสดงข้อความบอกให้ติดต่อกลับ วิลอ่านมันสองครั้งทั้งที่มีอยู่ไม่กี่พยางค์ เขาล้างหน้า อยู่ในนั้นนานเท่าที่จะเห็นตัวเองในกระจกแต่ไม่โทร.กลับไปหาแจ็ค เขาออกจากห้องน้ำ เกือบจะคว้าเสื้อผ้าขึ้นมาใส่แต่โดนขัดจังหวะด้วยการดึงเบา ๆ ลงไปกกกอดบนเตียง ฮันนิบาลดูชอบใจที่จะฝังจมูกลงกับซอกคอของแกรห์ม ไล้นิ้วไปตามส่วนโค้งเว้าของร่างกาย จากแผ่นหลังถึงบั้นท้ายแล้วใช้มือเค้นจนคนในอ้อมแขนร้องประท้วงอยู่อย่างนั้น

ตอนเข็มนาฬิกาแตะเลขเก้า วิลเล่าเรื่องวัยเด็กของเขา ผ้าห่มกลายเป็นทรายขาวสะอาด เรียวนิ้วกลายเป็นนกที่โผบินเหนือเครื่องยนต์และกระโดดไปบนกาบเรือ ชั่วขณะเดียวที่วิลคิดอย่างไร้เดียงสาว่าเขายังหวังอะไรจากฮันนิบาลได้อยู่ หวังว่าจูบของพวกเขาจะบริสุทธิ์และมือของใครจะไม่ต้องเปื้อนโลหิต ทั้งที่ผ่านมาและวันข้างหน้าต่อไป หวังว่าฮันนิบาลก็ฉุกคิดอยู่ลึก ๆ ว่าวิลเองที่เป็นฝ่ายรักษาเขา

กระทั่งไอแดดยามสายจุดเพลิงเผาความหวังให้มอดหาย วิล แกรห์ม ฝากจูบสุดท้ายก่อนลุกจากเตียง ประทับดอกไม้แนบลงไปตราแน่นไว้บนหน้าหนังสือ ที่ซึ่งเมื่อ ฮันนิบาล เล็คเตอร์ รู้ว่าเขาหักหลังเมื่อไรก็คงจะปิดตายหรือโยนเข้าเตาผิงไฟให้มอดไปพร้อมกัน

ทว่าเมื่อปลูกด้วยหัวใจของเขา แม้ท่ามกลางเศษเถ้าถ่านนั้น มันจะยังคงผลิบาน


End file.
